Thank you
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: It's amazing how few words are actually needed to say everything you really need to say. Based on/spoilers for The Index Case(18/10/14).


Sorry, studying has kept me busy for the week, so I couldn't upload anything mid-week-ish time and I there may be quite a few times when I struggle to do so during the week, but there will almost definitely be something at the weekends, even if it does have to be short.

I'm still taking requests from anyone and am currently planning Jinxy13112's, so I hope for the first chapter of that to be up soon. X

Anyway, this is based of Cal's conversation on Ethan's flat although it mainly looks into one line specifically.

* * *

><p>Ethan had been planning to move from his old flat since the summer. He'd finally got somewhere during late September. Cal had been excluded from this whole process for reasons too many for Ethan to explain or list. The accident had come at an interfering time, only two days before Ethan had planned to move and as a result had forced him to tell Cal.<p>

Cal sorted it and – without telling Ethan – moved everything during the week after Jeff's funeral. Ethan had left pretty much everything in order and so Cal had no struggle to know which boxes to place where with the exception of some items, a few which Caleb could put two and two together and the rest which simply went into a box together which he labelled 'odds and sods.'

Ethan could buy him a drink.

Cal thought that would make them about equal. He saves his life, moves his flat for him and gets a drink in return: not equal in the slightest, but then they never were.

Ethan was bored of being in hospital, that Cal knew even if he didn't realise the full extent, but as far as 'doctors being bad patients' went Ethan was doing pretty well to alter that stereotype.

Cal talked to the ward sister and was glad to know that Ethan could go home and fully planned to celebrate both that and his brother's new flat simultaneously.

He walked through the corridors with the keys in his hands, using his break to visit his younger sibling, chatting as he did so of course.

"So…" Cal announced as he entered the room, twirling the keys on his finger, "I picked up the keys to your new crib."

"No, I don't care that you saved my life," Caleb listened slightly bemused (or at least attempting to appear so) as he followed his brother's eyeline, guessing what his little brother was obviously thinking, "You can't take a random girl to my flat."

"I moved everything you'd packed already from your old place to your new place," "Apart from a few odds and sods you're all ready to go."

"Right." It was now Ethan's turn to be perplexed.

"The ward sister says you can leave today. So I was going to help you move in after my shift," Cal made a face that originally reminded Ethan of a fish, gesturing with his hands, "But if you'd rather stay here another night."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry," Cal nodded, looking down to the keys he still held, "I'm stupidly bored here."

"At the end of your shift?" Ethan clarified, really just desperate to leave.

"Yes." The elder confirmed, raising his head.

"Ok," Cal was sure it was by chance Ethan caught the keys as he threw them and Ethan was just feeling lucky to have managed to do so and avoid looking like a fool, "Thank you."

'Thank you,' both of them knew, was honestly too small a phrase. 'Thank you' for sorting my flat, 'thank you' for saving my life and even further back; 'thank you' for looking after mum; 'thank you' for always supporting me; 'thank you' for defending me; 'thank you' for protecting me; 'thank you' for being my safety net; 'thank you' for being there for me; 'thank you' for loving me, and still doing so now.

Too many things to say, with too little time to say them all, meant they would all have to fit into those two words.

'Thank you.'

Two words, which – when added with four more – could say everything Ethan and Cal needed to.

Thank you for being my brother.

* * *

><p>Once again, I am inspired by tonight's episode and I still have so many ideas I've yet to write from previous weeks too! Thank you to my continued supporters, I really appreciate it and I will get around to messaging every one of you individually at some point!<p>

P.S. I will be uploading something else tomorrow, because I'm too tired to finish writing it tonight, sorry. x


End file.
